The white rose
by Kotay3
Summary: AU. A flash back on Muraki's life, his relationship with his brother and how it shaped him into the mad scientist we all love to hate. Set after the end of the anime.


**A/N: **The story is told in third person form Muraki's pov. Saki is about three years older than Muraki in this fic.  
**Spoilers: **The anime, mostly episodes 12-13.  
**Warning:** Mentions of rape(non detailed) and abuse.

**The white rose**

Muraki lay on the soft futon, his silver colored hair spread out like a fan on the black satin pillowcase. The bandage covering his chest and arms stood out in contrast to his lilywhite skin.

He'd succeeded to get out of the warehouse shortly after Tsuzuki stabbed him in the stomach and turned the place into a burning inferno.

Oriya took care of him while he was recovering, nourishing him back to health.

It hadn't always been like this. Once, long time ago, Muraki's world had been filled with innocence and happiness that was now replaced by madness and darkness.

Up to the young age of ten he'd seen the world through the innocent eyes of a child. That was before his older brother Saki entered his life.

He'd tried his best to love his older brother; Saki was older than him and therefore wiser.

Soon things started to go downhill between them. He often found his beloved porcelain dolls with their faces cracked or their dresses torn to shreds.

He could still hear Saki's voice ringing in his head.

"_Kazutaka-chan, you are such a wuss, still playing with your dolls. Well little brother, if you want to be like a girl then maybe I should treat you like one_"

It was shortly after that the beating and the raping had started. Saki used to chain him up against the wall in Saki's room before beating him with a stick or a whip.

He continued beating him until his back was covered with blood from the wounds and then forced himself on him.

His sobs and pained screams only seemed to increase Saki's excitement and he soon learned to bite his lip and try not to make any sounds during the "sessions" as Saki like to call them.

If his parents or the household staff had known what was going on they hadn't seemed to care. His mother, a beautiful soft-spoken woman, would sometimes look at him with unshed tears in her eyes and give him a broken smile.

She would never do anything that would have upset her husband.

He didn't see much of his father, a stern rich businessman, as he was often away from home. Yet he loved his parents dearly.

The only light in his life was his best friend Oriya, a fair dark-haired boy at the same age as him. They later became classmates in high school. With Oriya he could be himself, be the little boy who loved to climb trees, catch fireflies and chase frogs by the pond.

Then, a month after he turned thirteen, the rest of his little world was shattered by the death of his parents. It had happened so fast, one day they'd been alive, sitting at the dinner table. The next morning they were found dead in their beds.

The weeks before the funeral had been a living hell. He was locked up inside Saki's room and no one from the staff was allowed to see or speak to him. Since Saki was the oldest brother he took over the position as the head of the House of Muraki. Inside the house Saki's words were the law.

The beatings and raping had been a daily occurrence for a long time, he almost couldn't recall the time before it had started, but now Saki left him hanging from the chains over the nights, his back had been a bloody mess and his ass fucked raw and bleeding from the severe tearing.

He was released from the chains the day before the funeral. He'd been so weak that he could barely stand let alone carry a coffin.

The people in the village thought his condition had been caused by his grief, only Oriya had known the truth but was sworn to science.

He'd heard a woman comment on the sudden death of both his parents and the unknown cause of death. Then he saw Saki's smile. At that moment he'd known the truth. Saki had murdered his parents and it would soon be his turn.

When Saki moved towards him with a sword in his hand he knew it was the end.

A part of him wanted, even welcomed death as it was the only thing that could release him from his brother's hold. Another part of him wanted to live and to seek revenge.

He was saved by the butler and took over the rule of the house with the family fortune at his disposable. The once pure innocent soul was now filled with anger and hatred.

Hatred towards Saki who had stolen the only thing he held dear and anger towards the people in the village who must have known or at least suspected what had been going on inside the House of Muraki but hadn't done anything to investigate it.

The anger developed into a deep despise towards humanity.

He sealed Saki's head in a case and swore to relive it and one day find a body to attach it to. Then he would kill him with his own hands.

He finished the last year of high school in the village before moving to Tokyo where he attended the university. He worked hard driven by his determination and passed the courses with the highest scores. It was through the university he came in contact with the best scientists in Japan.

He bought a warehouse on campus grounds for his research studies and had friends within the cloning research branch helping him placing Saki's head into the large glass case ant attach it to the electronical tools which kept the brain alive.

He got a job as a surgeon at the General hospital near the university, where he also taught biology with spatiality on the human anatomy.

He made sure of that Oriya could move from the village to Kyoto and gave his friend enough money for the other man to set up his own business there.

Over the years they became lovers and the relationship with his lover was the only thing keeping him from falling completely into the lurking insanity.

When he came in contact with the shinigami he'd found the perfect object for his experiments.

Tsuzuki had the body he needed. The purple-eyed shinigami's mind and soul was strong, yet it didn't take much to break him.

The nly thing he hadn't counted for was the man's partner, Hisoka.

The boy as both Tsuzuki's strength as well as his weakness. They would do anything for each other, even with their own lives at risk.

And then there were the shadow master and the blond scientist, both who held Tsuzuki dear.

The kid continued to interfere with his plans over and over again, but it was thanks to the brat the object of his desires was still alive.

As long as Tsuzuki was alive then there was still a chance for him to fulfill his oath.

Only after he succeeded to kill Saki his vow was achieve and then his jaded and twisted soul could finally find peace.


End file.
